Jeux de société
by Sheraz
Summary: Jeux de société, oui... Mais à quoi peut bien s'amuser celle des serviteurs divins ? Un jeu pour un caractère... 2ème essai : Mu, Saga, Shion
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Rating K pour celui-ci.

Pourquoi ce truc ? Un jeu de société par signe pour faire ressortir un trait de caractère. (Arrêtez de tous être pressés d'arriver au scorpion!) Dans l'ordre de mes envies.

Bon... Ne vous attendez pas à un truc qui va voler haut... Je n'ai jamais été douée pour l'humour mais qui sait, ça m'aidera peut-être à en faire du pas trop mauvais à force ! J'ai rédigé deux trucs durant deux quarts d'heures (bon ok un peu plus) de folie. Du coup et bien si ça peut plaire à certains je pense faire une petite collection de jeux de société, nous verrons bien.

Ce premier essai, c'est parce que nous sommes rentrés dans le mois des taureaux il y a quelques jours et je ne pouvais décemment pas ne rien écrire sur eux puisque je suis taureau. Si je prends la peine de le préciser, c'est pour ne pas me faire fustiger par les autres représentants de ce signe ^^ Sachez que je l'aime notre colosse de la seconde maison !

* * *

**BOWLSPLASH**

**Ou : La naïveté des taureaux**

_**Aldebaran – Kanon - Milo**_

Stoïque, et droit comme un I, Milo suit des yeux la trajectoire rapide et dangereuse de la pierre sphérique. Traversant l'espace comme une furie, elle s'écrase en formant un cratère, expédiant de part et d'autre, les cylindres de bois verticaux groupés en tas à quelques mètres devant eux.

Stoïque oui, mais aussi désabusé. Lentement son regard se tourne sur sa gauche et se redresse de plusieurs centimètres pour se poser sur les deux yeux sombres d'Aldebaran, tout à fait penaud et honteux devant ce regard bleu qu'il devine insatisfait.

Milo soupire mais garde cependant le silence, ignorant totalement comment lui réexpliquer le plus simplement du monde les règles du jeu.

A quelques mètres de là, assis en tailleur le long de la trajectoire de la pierre, Kanon entame l'une des plus grosses luttes de son existence, le domptage de fou-rire. Avec un accent méditerranéen plus qu'exagéré, le gémeau tente d'afficher l'air le plus sérieux possible.

- Hey Aldé, tu pointes ou tu tires ?

Le chevalier du taureau, là encore, reste innocemment interdit tandis que la tête de Milo se cache dans ses mains avec un soupire bruyant. Désespéré.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Kanon se relève d'un bond et s'approche d'eux, posant amicalement une main sur l'épaule colossale de son voisin.

- Rappelle moi Aldé, c'est quand la soirée bowling avec Shaïna ?

- C'est... Ce soir, pourquoi ?

Kanon esquisse un sourire en coin en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Nul doute qu'avec un tel talent, elle ne peut qu'être séduite...

- Ah ? Vraiment tu crois ?

- Kanon !

Amusé, l'interpellé tourne les yeux vers un Milo visiblement contrit.

- C'est notre ami ! On ne peut pas le laisser y aller sans continuer de l'aider !

Aldebaran soupire, comprenant à cette dernière phrase que sa nouvelle tentative est encore un échec.

- Tu plaisantes Milo ! Il va cumuler les strikes avec ça !

- Il n'aura pas les moyens de rembourser les travaux de la piste.

- Hum... Hey Aldé, c'est Shaïna qui a choisi le thème bowling pour votre premier rendez-vous ?

- Heu... Oui pourquoi ?

- Il te reste la possibilité de l'emmener sur un terrain de pétanque...

- Quoi ? Mais... Kanon, il y a deux secondes tu disais que j'allais heu... striker ?

Mais pour seule réponse le taureau n'a droit qu'à un sourire énigmatique.

- Bon bon, bon... Milo lève un index vers eux en signe de temps mort afin de reprendre les choses en main. Aldé... La boule doit rouler vers les quilles... Tu ne dois pas la lancer en l'air pour qu'elle s'écrase telle une météorite sur les cibles...

Désespéré, le second gardien s'empare des épaules du huitième.

- Milo, il faut que tu m'aides. Personne n'est meilleur que toi pour les jeux de cibles !

- Bah moi j'aime bien ta technique, ajoute le gémeau cynique au possible. Tu éclates tout le paysage, tu es donc parfaitement certain d'avoir touché la cible. Puis Milo ne va pas dire le contraire hein ! Qui a eu l'idée d'une double Athéna exclamation quitte à faire sauter tout le sanctuaire ? C'est clair qu'avec ça, ils aurait finalement atteint leur but les trois autres...

- Au moins tu n'aurais pas rencontré l'incarnation d'une porte de prison !

- Mais il n'est pas...

- Bon hey ! J'ai besoin d'aide moi !

Cessant de se chamailler, les deux dorés se tournent à nouveau vers le taureau.

- Pour la fille ou pour le bowling ? Non parce que si c'est pour le bowling, je te laisse aux conseils de Milo. Pour la fille par contre...

- Non mais tu insinues quoi là ?!

- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! QUI PEUT M'AIDER ?!

- Je crois que c'est mort, grimace le scorpion, voilà Shaïna...

- Bordel Aldé, je rêve ou tu trembles ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt de raconter un truc pareil !

- De toute façon c'est bien avec Shaïna que tu as rendez-vous non ?

- Et bien oui !

- _Shaï-na_... Sans rire... Cette fille, vous la voyez plutôt s'extasier sur tout plein de petites quilles s'effondrant sagement les unes après les autres ou bien un jet de quilles accompagné de poussière sur plusieurs mètres ? …...Voilà... Je vois dans vos regards que nous commençons à tomber d'accord...

A nouveau le gémeau tapote l'épaule d'Aldebaran.

- Je disais donc mon ami, c'est clair que tu vas « striker » ce soir.


	2. TÉLÉKINÉFER

Et voilà ma seconde victime, ce pauvre bélier.

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous, tout plein de bonheur en ce jour de 1er mai et bon courage à ceux dont les emplois ne permettent pas de chômer aujourd'hui !

**Réponse à floelfe57 : **Ben voilà je le savais que vous aviez tous hâte de découvrir à quel jeu peuvent bien jouer Milo et Camus ! J'ai quelques petites pistes hé hé ;-) Je suis ravie que ces petits jeux t'amusent et encore plus ravie que le Déshonneur pour embaumement t'ai plu. J'espère que tu me diras la même chose de la Relique puisque tu comptes aller jeter un regard sur ma longue fiction, même si c'est très différent d'un point de vu "ton" et écriture. Et merci pour ta review !

* * *

**TÉLÉKINÉFER**

**Ou : Le bélier est un être de mauvaise foi**

Saga - Mu - Shion

Après un hoquet de surprise, Mu s'immobilise.

- Saga arrête !

Le gémeau en titre affiche une mine contrite.

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? Depuis quand tu n'aimes plus ça ? Ça t'a toujours beaucoup plu jusqu'à présent !

- Ça n'est pas que je n'aime pas... Mais soyons sérieux deux minutes. Ça n'est pas l'endroit, tu vas en mettre partout !

- Rectification, NOUS allons en mettre partout. A ce jeu là, il faut être deux.

- Non vraiment Saga, tu veux vraiment te mettre Shion à dos ou quoi ? Ça, il ne te le pardonnerait pas.

- Certainement pas. Ce serait très inconfortable.

Après un bref instant de silence, Mu ouvre de grands yeux, parfaitement outré, se lève du bureau où il était assis et lui jette en pleine face la première chose non précieuse qui lui tombe sous la main, à savoir, une liasse de papiers brouillon déjà à moitié gribouillés.

- Immonde personnage !

D'un geste souple Saga rattrape les projectiles et se lève lui aussi, arborant la même mine outrée.

- Tu viens de lancer les hostilités !

- Quoi ?! Ça n'est pas moi qui menaçait, il n'y à pas trois minutes, d'inonder les livres du Pope !

- Je comptais sur tes talents télékinésiques pour arranger les dégâts après coup, en séparant tous les atomes pour rendre à d'éventuels livres abîmés leur aspect initial. Mais visiblement, j'ai surestimé tes pouvoirs, d'autant que tu refuses le défi !

Les yeux plissés et les bras croisés, Mu pose son regard sur le bureau et le déplace par la seule force de son esprit, forçant le gémeau à reculer contre le mur.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Les yeux de Saga se redresse et le temps que Mu comprenne, le bélier à juste le temps d'éviter la chute d'une rangée de livre juste derrière lui.

Obstiné et scandalisé, Mu commence à soulever le bureau qui retombe immédiatement sur le sol à l'entrée de Shion. Sidéré, le Pope observe le champ de mines couvert de livres éparpillés et pose enfin son regard aléatoirement sur les deux hommes encore immobiles, à chaque bout de la pièce.

- Rappelez moi pourquoi je vous ai mis de corvée de recopiage de vieux manuscrits déjà ?

- C'était la faute de Saga !

- Vous avez détruit l'un des piliers du temple d'Aldebaran... Et en faisant quoi, rappelez moi ?

- Une simple partie de télékinéfer.

La voix de Saga est ferme et sans appel.

Shion cligne des yeux en le dévisageant. « Télékinefer »... Après tout, il ne serait pas étonnant que la jeune génération utilise des mots qu'il ignore. Il lui arrive parfois d'être en retard sur son temps*. Mais là tout de même...

- Une partie de... quoi ?

- C'est simple, explique Mu en s'approchant du Pope. C'est une sorte de bras de fer, mais mental, avec un objet et celui qui parvient en premier à l'attirer jusqu'à lui a gagné.

Les traits du visage popal s'étirent lentement.

- Et ça vous rend fiers ?

- Ça n'est pas ça ! Mais Saga a lancé ce défi en premier. Bien entendu, je l'ai battu à plate couture. Le problème, c'est qu'il a réclamé une revanche et je l'ai encore battu. Ainsi de suite. Il ne supporte pas l'échec !

- Menteur ! Tu ne supportes pas de perdre sur ton terrain au point de nier les faits avec la plus atroce mauvaise foi ! Et le pilier d'Aldébaran alors ? Hum ?

- C'est ton armure qui l'a détruit !

- Parce que tu as raté son télé déplacement !

- Elle était arrivée dans TA moitié !

- Mu, tu recommences ! Nous avons tracé un trait frontière entre nos deux temples qui passe en plein sur ce pilier central de la maison du taureau. Kanon et Aldé ont vérifié les mesures, elle était de TON coté !

- Elle a rebondi après la chute qu'elle a fait lorsqu'en arrivant de l'autre coté de la frontière tu n'as pas su la prendre en charge !

- Asseeeeezzzzz ! Le pope reprend sa respiration devant les deux visages stupéfaits des deux chevaliers. Vous voulez jouer à ça ?

Un éclair de cosmos plus tard, le Pope téléporte les deux combattants directement à Jamir. Vu la nuit torride qu'il vient d'y passer en compagnie de Dohko, les deux combattants, s'ils aiment déplacer les objets, n'auront que l'embarras du choix, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir trouver un endroit où s'asseoir.

La paix retrouvée, le Pope s'installe avec un soupir d'aise dans un fauteuil et tourne les yeux vers cette tasse encore fumante, en plein centre du bureau, posée sur les livres anciens, dans la soucoupe de laquelle gisent quelques gouttes de thé, ayant commencé à déborder. La tasse s'envole dans l'espace avant de venir se poser entre les mains d'un Atlante satisfait.

Leur accord a fonctionné. Après tout, le thé n'est jamais meilleur que lorsque son disciple le prépare lui même. Quant à Mu, s'il peut utiliser la passion de Saga pour le télékinéfer afin d'en disposer en solitaire à l'écart du sanctuaire, il peut bien supporter de ranger Jamir après chaque excursion des deux doyens du sanctuaire.

* * *

* Merci Astrid :-)


End file.
